A day in the life of Chrysalis
by NightmareDarkness
Summary: A simple day in where Chrysalis does what she normally does.


Queen Chrysalis awoke to the the morning sun just another reminder of the ruler of Equestria. Rolling out of bed she streched her wings and fluttered them allowing the suns light to reflect of of them befor resting them on her back. Looking to the mirror she began to brush her hair. Satisfied with her brush job she walked to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth. Then a knock on her door.

"You Highness?" came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Imf Bufey" she tried to say. the knock was louder this time.

"My queen are you alright?" The voice asked concerned. she walked to the door and opened it glaring at the changeling with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Oh umm your highness. your breakfast will be ready soon, here is the mare." He said and a yellow coated mare looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Chrysalis tried to smile but the toothbrush made it difficult. She sagged her head and went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out as the guards awkwardly stood there with the frightened pony. Chrysalis walked out of the door and paused.

"Muahahaha." she laughed evilly as she began to take the mares form. The frightened mare looked at her confused.

"Ok now take her away." she ordered now looking like the frightened mare. Her guard surrounded her as she walked into the dining room where a brown speckled stallion was held at spear point at the table. Chrysalis began her act to look terrified.

"Marigold!" The stallion remarked. when she approached him he embraced her as his feelings of worry and relief for his love was unharmed. She drank it in filling up on the love born from fear. she looked to her guard and nodded that she was full and they pried them apart and dragged him away kicking and yelling. She closed the door and she transformed back into her normal form and stretched again.

Stepping into her study she sat at her desk and lifted her glasses up and placed them on beginning to go through the papers of crimes and problems of shortage for sustenance for her subjects. She began to look at royal requests and decisions that had to be made. She was about to start but looked around and didn't see who she was looking for. Before she called for her guard to go look for the person in question a knock on the door made her lose concentration. Her helper walked in a short black scaled dragon who's eyes showed the enthusiasm of a dead cat.

"Good morning Your highness." he said waddling towards her.

"Now you show up. i need to to send these now." she glowered she hated being kept waiting. The small dragon picked up three of the scrolls and let out a jet of blue flame sending the scrolls on their way.

"How was breakfast?" he asked.

"Good enough." she said signing a scroll handing it to him.

"Not as good as Shining Armors huh." he said smiling fiendishly then blew a jet of blue flame. She looked at the dragon angrily. He quieted quickly then got board and began to rock in his chair making a squeaking noise. she stopped again and looked at him. He stopped. Going back to her work Chrysalis was reading a document to weather they should began to expand their range in search of food. The dragon looked at her and leaned back slowly and the chair squeaked slowly. Chrysalis Looked at him again and her horn glowed and lifted the chair up and turned it over making him fall face first into the floor.

"I cant concentrate if your making annoying sounds!" she said angrily. The small dragon sat up eyes spinning and shook his head refocusing.

"Well soooorry." he said sarcastically.

"Boren can you just sit there and not distract me i have important matters to deal with." she said turning to her papers again.

"Cant be more important than what Celesita does." he said standing up turning around to her coming nose to nose with the angry glowing eyes of Chrysalis.

"Uh oh."

The changeling guard stood outside the study door as the door exploded open and Boren flew and struck the wall leaving a Boren size dent. Falling to the floor his leg twitched.

"You really shouldn't press you luck like that." the guard said looking to Boren whose eyes were crossed smiling stupidly.

Nearing lunchtime she took her glasses off and folded the arms and sighing then changed her focus to the window where the dry barren land that was her kingdom. Her thoughts were of how she was to provide for her people. Standing up as a changeling guard knocked and bowed to her.

"Lunch is ready." he said respectfully.

"Very good." her horn glowed as she transformed into Marigold the yellow mare following the guard she walked to the dining room again and met the rest of her guard there who escorted her in. This time it was a younger colt who looked to her with endearing eyes brimming with tears.

"Mom!" he cried out. Chrysalis ran to him and embraced him close as a loving mother would have done and the love from this colt was exquisite, young, fresh and very strong. She smiled down at the young colt. Putting a hoof under the colts chin making him look up to her.

"Everything will be alright. Trust me." she said softly then looked to the guards.

"Do not harm him." she said flashing a stern gaze at them making them looked at one another. Letting go of the colt she watched them escort the colt out. Changing back to her original form she walked out of the room heading towards the gardens.

Chrysalis Walked along the stone path admiring dark trees and flowers taken from everfree forest. her royal gardeners had a tough time keeping order but that was how she liked it ruff and unkempt. after her small walk Chrysalis retired to her library where she began to read books on literature and history. Hours passed by and she was full from the lunch she had so she declined dinner and retired for the evening. Going to the bathroom she watched herself bush her teeth and then watched as the moon rose up high. she rinsed and then walked over to her bed and snuggled in closing her eyes drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Equestria domination.


End file.
